Eternamente conmigo
by terra2012
Summary: Resumen: Poco antes de cumplir los 18 Bella se entera de que es un vampiro de nacimiento y que esta pronta su etapa de transformación con esa noticia llegan reglas, una nueva visión, una familia, amores y muchas aventuras… B&E


**AVISO he borrado todas mis historias si alguien desea saber de ellas se las puedo enviar pdf por inbox en mi perfil están los medios por los cuales me pueden contactar (todas están en edición pero les puedo pasar las originales sin edición)**

 **LA IDEA EN LA QUE SE BASA MI HISTORIA NO ES MIA, esta historia la leí cuando recién estaba empezando en fanfiction la termine de leer y nunca más la pude encontrar; la he buscado he preguntado por ella y nadie me ha dado razones de la historia, no me acuerdo del título pero si me acuerdo de lo esencial así que en vista de jamás volví a verla me baso en lo que recuerdo para hacer una historia propia, si alguien sabe de quién o como se llama la versión original POR FAVOR DIGANMELO!**

 **La historia es clasificación M por un par de capítulos con un contenido fuerte (Contenido sexual no apto para menores de 18 años) SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO**

 **Título: "Eternamente junto a ti"**

 **Resumen: Poco antes de cumplir los 18 Bella se entera de que es una vampiro de nacimiento y que esta pronta su etapa de transformación con esa noticia llegan reglas, una nueva visión, una familia, amores y muchas aventuras… B &E**

 **Introducción**

 **Solo un mal sueño**

 _Estoy en una habitación completamente oscura; me encuentro tendida sobre una cama cubierta con apenas un delgado vestido negro, me siento completamente sexy y poderosa. Mi corazón y reparación son ligeramente rápidas porque me siento excitada… extasiada._

 _Entre las sobras en la habitación veo las siluetas de dos hombres a cada lado de la cama, puedo ver por la tenue luz de la luna que se encuentran solo cubiertos por un pantalón. Ambos son sensuales, Su virilidad emana y me llama, siento una fuerte corriente eléctrica dentro de mí, el cuerpo me palpita por completo puedo sentí sus miradas en mi como pequeños dedos recorriéndome por cada rincón._

 _-¡Bella!- susurran ambos_

 _Mi cuerpo completo vibra mientras claman mi nombre con devoción, me arqueo como si manos invisibles me tomaran para reclamarme. Mientras ardo en un completo deseo, apenas puedo respirar. Lo necesito, necesito de…_

 _Algo abruptamente lo cambia todo, ese deseo comienza a ser doloroso. Mi cuerpo siendo reclamado hacia dos direcciones diferentes hace que me sienta como si intentaran partirme por la mitad._

 _¡BASTA! Quiero gritar, pero el dolor me impide siquiera moverme._

 _Los dos hombres que hasta ese momento parecían no darse cuenta de la presencia el uno del otro comienzan a agazaparse mientras se gruñen. Solo pestañeo un momento y cuando veo se comienzan matar._

 _-Noooooooooooooo- logro gritar en un lamento._

 _Puedo sentir como se despedazan el uno al otro, me duele cada herida que se hacen. Después de solo uno segundos uno de ellos cae al suelo sin vida. El ganador de la pelea comienza a caminar hacia mí, pero algo se ha roto. Toco mi pecho porque mi corazón duele y siento como mi mano se moja. Miro con horror algo oscuro y húmedo en mi palma, acerco la mano hacia la luz de la ventana, es sangre, comienzo a sentir como la vida se va de mi poco a poco._

 _-Mi amor no…- dice el hombre pero apenas lo escucho, me siento débil._

 _Puedo ver como mi cuerpo se devánese en el suelo. Puedo ver como un espectador más la escena entre sombras. Dos cuerpos sin vida en un cuarto; el hombre que apenas permanece con vida grita desconsolado. Solo unos pocos minutos después se queda en silencio, tembloroso se acerca hacia la ventana y la rompe; toma uno de los trozos de afilado vidrio y se quita la vida con el…_

Despierto gritando, con la frente completamente llena de sudor.

-Fue una pesadilla- me digo cuando comienzo a volver a la realidad- solo un mal sueño- me repito.

Aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que es algo más que solo eso, un mal sueño.

 **Nota: BIEN esta historia comienza, como dije me baso en un fic que he buscado y no encontré por ningún lado, no por eso es la copia del mismo, es mas bien mi memoria y un poco de mi propio estilo, cuando actualizare?… … ammm pues solo puedo prometer una vez al mes, no más. Aún tengo un par de historias propias y de fanfiction que terminar, que editar, que modificar y una carrera que terminar que nada tiene que ver con esto que tmb es una pasión para mi así que prometo una vez al mes. Algo realista. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Por cierto no sé cómo se busca un beta para que me ayude con los errores ortográficos y la edición, no solo este si no del resto de mis historias así que si alguien me ubica lo agradeceré eternamente.**


End file.
